Natsu (Rival Schools)
How Natsu joined the Tourney Her motivation is to find the persons responsible for the attacks on Gorin, which included the highest-ranked member of the school volleyball club. She joins Shoma and Roberto in similar investigations when the former is trying to find the culprit who attacked his older brother, Shuichi, although she frequently argues with Shoma over how to go about it. Her individual ending shows mumbling after their investigation, their school volleyball club was restored and her feelings towards Shoma as she meets two female Gorin students on her way to Gorin High who are complimenting her fighting skills in volleyball. Shoma makes a remark on Natsu beating up her own club members causing her to chase him, Shoma taunts her for being slow. Natsu is suspicious of the new student Momo, and disagrees with Shoma when he believes that they should help Momo out. After Shoma leaves to investigate on his own with Momo, Natsu joins Roberto and Nagare in looking for the culprits of the new school disturbance. Later, she is the first to welcome back Shoma after he is betrayed by Momo. After Kurow's defeat and Hyo's death, Natsu and Shoma are talking privately before Momo hugs him much to her chagrin and angrily wants Momo to be expelled in Gorin for her actions as both Roberto and Nagare are talking about the love triangle between the three. Trying to file an expulsion report against Momo, she finds her report torn by a Brazilian ninja named Bandeiras Hattori, who desires her to be his student. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Natsu holds her volleyball up. After the announcer calls her name Natsu jumps and serves her volleyball as the camera zooms saying "Okay, I've finished warming up!" Special Moves Soulful Serve (Neutral) Natsu serves a volleyball. It goes at a downwards angle, then bounces off the ground in exactly the same angle. This will entirely miss if used at very close range with the opponent. Sliding Reserve (Side) Natsu slides forward swiping her hand to knock her opponent into the air Intense Spike (Up) Natsu jumps and spikes the opponent to the ground. Rolling Receive (Down) Natsu rolls at the opponent to knock him/her sky high. Fire Serve (Hyper Smash) Natsu lights her volleyball on fire and serves it at her opponent, giving 5 hits. Magical Ball: Heaven's Serve (Final Smash) Natsu tosses a volleyball high into the air, which then splits into three and lands a few steps ahead of her. If this attack successfully connects, it will deal massive damage. Victory Animations #Natsu wipes sweat off and says "Eee! That was a good workout!" #Breathes heavily and holds up the victory sign with her fingers saying "Number one in volleyball!" #Natsu leans forward saying "You consider that fair play?" then turns and crosses her arms and says "Pathetic!" On-Screen Appearance Natsu slides to her point and says "Come when you're ready!" Trivia *Natsu's rival is the “Brazilian Ninja Arts” Dojo founder, Bandeiras Hattori, while her second rival is a Sheikah warrior named Sheik. *Natsu Ayuhara shares her English voice actress with Ashei, Francesca Lucchini, Maki and Yomi. *Natsu Ayuhara shares her Japanese voice actress with Granny Garbonzo. *Natsu Ayuhara shares her French voice actress with Fi. *Natsu Ayuhara shares her German voice actress with Gibdo, Yukina Himeragi and Trinexx. *Natsu Ayuhara shares her Arabic voice actress with Kanade "Angel" Tachibana, Corrin B, Makoto Nanaya, Erza Scarlet, Songbird, Yomi and Elam. Category:Rival Schools characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters